Modern solid state light source-based luminaires and fixtures may have numerous parameters that are used to configure them both at the manufacturer and when used in the field by end users. Technical parameters could includes a maximum device current, a maximum intensity (i.e., level of lumens output), and pulse width modulation rate. End user parameters could include dimming rates, minimum and maximum intensities (i.e., levels of lumens output) for controlled dimming, and power-up intensity (i.e., starting level of lumens output). Typically, the parameters are either hardcoded in embedded firmware within the device, or are hardwired into the circuitry of the device. Some parameters typically need to be set during the manufacture of the device, and others may typically be changed from time to time according to the end user's evolving use and want.